


I can protect you

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: In my draft since 2018





	I can protect you

**Author's Note:**

> In my draft since 2018

Since they are together Azura didn't think Saizo could be one awesome husband and also very careful.  
Sometimes she hated it when he was so delicate with her like she was gonna to break so she reminds him a lot of times during fight that she can protect him too and that when they made love that she was not just one delicate flower.   
  
Another part that didn't a lot of people know that even if Saizo was one ninja but he was very careful, taking care of his beloved because since he have known about her past and her scar, Saizo was just so careful with her scar, he was kissing it and telling  
  
"I know it's one part of you that you hate but this scar proves also that you are still here and alive and that now you can be loved"  
  
Azura was so blushing about this even if he told her a lot of times this she couldn't stop blushing she was so in love with her husband where they have two beautiful children Asugi and Shigure where little by little Shigure begun to love sweet like Asugi it's was incredible the number of sweet that they needed for both of them.  
  
Saizo and Azura were laughing and smiling when they were thinking about their life's.


End file.
